Once bitten twice shy
by Svetlanacat
Summary: "In politics, stupidity is not a handicap." Napoleon's quote... but in friendship... it might be. Our Napoleon is learning it. A Pandora's box story


-Look, Sasha. This café is the place where all Uncle agents went, sometimes. And they probably still come here...

-Did papa and Napoleon come , too ?

-Yes, Sasha. Yes, of course, we did... May I join you for a drink ?

-Na...Napoleon !

-Good afternoon, Ell. I was expecting to find you here... Oh, Peter... Sasha, let me introduce Peter to you. Peter is the owner of the café. Peter, here is Sasha. Sasha is ...

-Oh, my... You don't need to tell, Mr Solo. It's a real pleasure to meet Mr Kuryakyn's son... This room is a little crowded.. You'll be more comfortable in the lounge. Follow me.

* * *

-Papa... It's beautiful... Look at this big black cat ! I would like Mama and Sasha to be here with us...

-The big black cat, Tonya, is a panther. And I would like it, too. But your mama had to go to New York, and she took Sasha with her. Next time, she'll take you... Tonya ?

-Yes, daddy ?

-Tonya, you're frowning. Are you so annoyed that you had to stay with me ?

-Oh, no ! No, no, no, no, papa ! I love you so much !

-Tonya, please, love... you are going to suffocate me... I love you, too.

-I am so happy to be here with you...

-But you are still frowning. Tonya, do you know something I don't ?

-Nnnnnno...

-That's to say : « Yes ». Do you want to tell me ? Can I help ?

-I... Nnnnno. I can't. It's a secret.

-So, honey, you have to keep it. Unless... it worries you too much.

* * *

-Sasha ?

-Yes, Mr Solo ?

-Sasha, please...

-Yes, Na... Napoleon ?

-God ! So I have disappointed you. Don't deny it. You thought that Illya and I had been stupid... And now, you are sure that it's the truth. Worse. You know, now, that we are still stupid.

-Napoleon...

-Please, Ell... I have to talk with Sasha. Sasha, twelve years ago, your father and I were assigned to separate missions. It didn't pleas... no, Sasha. I want you to know. It wasn't unusual, but we didn't like it. This time, there was a mole. Do you know what a mole is, Sasha ? It's...

-It's a small animal. It burrows his way underground in the gardens. Our neighbour hunts them... But a mole is also ... a spy. He betrays people who thought that he was a friend. There is no garden, here, so...

-Did you learn the dictionary by heart, Sasha ? Yes, there was a mole, a traitor... and Illya's mission turned badly. Although your dad eventually succeeded in bringing back the man he had to free, people died. A young agent. And Illya... There was nothing he could have done. The traitor worked here, in New York...unsuspected... But your dad was racked by guilt. And he decided to leave the Uncle. In spite of Mr Waverly's judgment... It was illogical. It was... stupid.

-Where were you, Napoleon ?

-Far from New York... When I came back, Sasha, Illya was gone.

-And you couldn't find him...

-No...

-Napoleon... You...

-No, boy. I couldn't find him. Because I didn't look for him. Yes, Sasha. It was stupid. Mr Waverly thought that he needed time. I... chose to wait... twelve years. I don't know how he got my ID, and Mr Waverly's pipe, Sasha. But the photo...

-The photo with « If you want to be happy, be »...

-I... gave this photo to Mr Waverly, for Illya. I wasn't sure that he would pass it down to him... And I didn't hear from your dad for twelve years. But apparently, he did. Your father got it. He kept it...and he didn't come back. He didn't call me, Sasha. When you told me about the box, about the photo, I thought that things were clear...

-Clear ? I don't think so. Neither does Sasha. One thing, at least, is clear, Napoleon... All that mess is due to your stubbornness, his stubbornness, and yours .. Perhaps, now, the Number one, Section one of the Uncle Headquarter, New York, and the Chief Medical Examiner of the Forensic Laboratory, Boston... could be a bit less dense than two young Uncle agents...

-Is the young Tonya tormenting Illya, at the present time ? It would be fair...

* * *

-And could we have a baby panther at home, papa ? They are so cute...

-They are, Tonya, my love. But a baby panther will grow up.

-We could buy a bigger basket, and a bigger bowl, and a bigger...

-But I don't think that May and the kittens would appreciate that...

-Oh... The panther could eat the kittens ? Oh, yes, to her, kittens are like mice. May eats mice... We can't have panthers at home.

-But, if you want, Tonya, there are cuddly toys, there. Look. I see panthers...

-They are so beautiful... I could have one ? And, daddy, we could get one for Sasha ? He likes cats very much.

-Yes, Tonya, it's a very good idea. So two panthers...

-Daddy, I love you.

-So do I, Tonya dear.

-Daddy, who is Napoleon ?


End file.
